1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and computer program for display control and, in particular, to an apparatus, method, and computer program for controlling displaying content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras for taking a picture are in widespread use.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-92719 discloses a digital camera that receives, without using a personal computer, only video data desired by a user out of video data of pictures taken by another digital camera and stored on an information recording medium therewithin.